Whatever Love Brings
by Ari1027Nicole
Summary: There is a single moment when love can change everything where decisions must be made in order to save and protect the one you love dearly, even if it cost you your life. Kaname x Yuuki. New update Ch.13!
1. Chapter 1:One Year After

**Title:** Whatever Love Brings

**Rating:** Teens due to blood, violence and mild sexual themes.

**Genre:** Adventure/ Romance/ Drama/ Supernatural

**Summary:** There is a single moment when love can change everything where decisions must be made in order to save and protect the one you love dearly, even if it cost you your life.

**Author's note:** This is my first Vampire Knight story. So, please be a bit nice on your comments. Thank you.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Whatever Love Brings**

**Chapter One:**

**One Year After…**

A dark figure was lurking about in a deep dark forest as the sun was setting for the day. It continued on walking until it came upon a castle.

The figure entered inside as it walk down a corridor. It was on the verge of something sinister and vile, something that will turn the vampire and human world upside down into total destruction and chaos. But before that could happen, it had to find a way to get rid of the things staying in its way in order to be successful.

Pureblood….Kuran

* * *

**_The Kuran Mansion..._**

A beautiful young girl of seventeen was sitting in a grand library. Her long reddish-brown hair fell down upon her like curtains. Her reddish-brown eyes scanned through the books as she study from them.

Her name was Yuuki Kuran, the pureblood daughter of Haruka and Juuri Kuran and sister and fiancée of Kaname Kuran. She had spent the first five years of her life in hiding due to the Vampire council want to use her and also her evil uncle, Rido Kuran wanted to have her blood for power.

But now, all is well…for now.

There was still some disturbance between vampire and humans living together in harmony. Her brother/ lover/ fiancé Kaname was making sure that the peace treaty between them would be successful.

Yuuki loved her brother. She was in love with him that very first day he saved her from being attack by a Level E vampire. Ever since then, he has always been there for her. She's been harboring deep feelings for him.

But also, there was Zero Kiryuu, whom she also harbored strong feelings for. Zero's family was vampire hunters, one of the strongest, but they were killed by a pureblood vampire and Zero, himself was bitten and become a vampire himself. Ever since that day, he had a strong hatred of vampires, especially purebloods.

Yuuki never expected herself to be a vampire by birth, especially a pureblood vampire princess of the Kuran royal family, but she is. And now, after a year, she sort of gotten use of being a vampire and her vampire powers she had from birth have returned, even though it took her awhile to get use to.

Since a year passed, she has been living in her family's manor basement, the same one her parents basically raised her in until she was five. Kaname was out doing secretive business in the vampire community and also trying to keep the peace between vampires and humans. Yuuki knew what Kaname did to the council of the ancients and yet she wasn't disgusted of what he did, she wanted to be by his side for all eternity whether his hands were tainted or not.

Yuuki was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open, until she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She looks up to see her brother/ lover standing right behind her.

"Kaname-onii-sama!" cried Yuuki with a smile on her face. She was so happy to see him after being gone for three and a half days. "Welcome home." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Kaname hugged Yuuki in a loving embrace, something he was looking forward to ever since he left. It was always painful for him when he's never near his precious girl, his princess, his queen, his bride-to-be.

After nearly eleven years of being separated from her, despite that they went to the same academy, he always wanted to be her side, to protect her even though she had no memories of her vampire life or being engaged to him, but now, everything is back the way it should be.

Being away from her for three days was intolerable. He had longed for her blood, to suck the sweet, moisturizing red velvet taste that runs through her veins and he also knew that she longed for him, too.

"Yuuki." Kaname said in a deep hissing voice as he was breathing hard for her blood with her eyes glowing red.

Yuuki knew exactly what he need. Unbuttoning her shirt, she lifted up her neck, giving him full permission to take her blood. Kaname gently lick her neck before penetrating her neck with his sharp fangs, opening up a wound on her.

Yuuki gasped and moaned as she felt her brother's fangs going in deeper into her skin. She grabbed a hand-full of his dark brown locks, pushing him even farther into her throat. A single drop of her blood ran smoothly down her neck.

Kaname pulled his fangs gently as he looked at her also unbuttoning his collar. "Yuuki, I know that you thirst for blood. So, please, my dear girl, take as much as you need."

Yuuki gently lick his throat before drawing her fangs into them. Even though it pains her to hurt him like this, it was the only way for her to feed upon. After she was done, Kaname gently pulled Yuuki from his throat and kiss her lips with love.

"I love you, Yuuki." Said Kaname lovingly as he pulled away from her lips.

"I love you too, onii-sama." Replied Yuuki as the two vampire siblings/lovers resume their kiss.

'_Never again, Yuuki. Never again will I lose you to anything or anyone. You are the most and only one important person to me in this world. Now and forever.'_ Kaname thought as he deepens the kiss.

Unbestknown to the pureblood lovers, someone was watching them, someone from afar. Someone who was planning to make their lives a living hell.

"It won't be long, you two. It won't be long until I've destroy you both, once an for all"

* * *

**Well, that the first chapter of this story. Please review, it's would make my birthday even happier.**


	2. Chapter 2:Dreams of Warning

**Whatever Love Brings**

**Chapter Two:**

**Dreams of Warnings**

A tall dark gothic door opened as a dark figure walk over to a throne-like chair and bowed down before a child-like hooded figure.

"My lord, it is an honor to be at your service." Said the unknown figure.

"Hmm, yes. I can see that you would be quite loyal to me in my conquest and revenge and after that, I'll be both ruler of vampires and humans."

The child-like figure laughed as he said this.

Yuuki jolted her eyes open as she heard laughter.

"Yuuki?"

Yuuki turned to see Kaname, lying right next to her on his elbow.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat up.

"Yeah, but I thought I heard laughter somewhere."

Kaname wrapped his arms around Yuuki and place her head on his chest. "It's nothing. Nothing for you to worry about. Just relax."

Yuuki nodded her head as she resumes back to sleep.

* * *

_"Danger! Danger is here!"_

_Yuuki turned to see a small girl with a horrifying look in her eyes._

_"Who…who are you?" Yuuki asked the girl._

_"Danger is here. Danger…Danger…DANGER!"_

* * *

Yuuki gasped as she started breathing heavily from her nightmare. She turned to see if she woke up her brother but she didn't since he wasn't there or in the room at all.

_'He probably left early.'_ Yuuki thought.

Yuuki got up and showered. As she sat in the tub, she was wondering about that dream and that little girl. She was quite amazed on how that child almost looks like her. The same long brunette and reddish-brown eyes with a beautiful complexion.

Yuuki wrapped her arms around her legs as she pulled it to her chest. Was her dream telling her something bad was going to happen?

_"Danger…Danger"_

Yuuki gasped. There it was again. What was it? What does it mean?

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry, that this chapter was extremely short and stuff but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter but there would be a lot more to explain and Yuuki's dreams in another chapter, probably the next one or after that. Anyways, don't forget to review or else I won't continue on with this story. And for a mysterious figure, just keep on guessing who it might be. You might be shock when I revealed the person.**


	3. 3:A Promise Is Made Between Two Lovers

**Whatever Love Brings**

**Chapter Three:**

**A Promise Is Made Between Two Lovers**

Yuuki got out of the shower with her auburn hair dripping down her back. She was wearing a beautiful black and gold kimono. She went to the window to see the sun was about to break into the horizon. Yuuki was still pondering about that dream of hers and that little girl who looked so scared and frightened as she put her head into her hands.

"Yuuki, are you all right?"

Yuuki looked up to see Kaname, standing right behind her, reflecting in the window. Yuuki turned to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's troubling you?"

"It's that dream again. It just keeps on popping up the same way it did when I was human."

"Well, whatever it is, it will go away."

"But, what if it doesn't. What if it keeps on torturing me until I go on the blink of madness?" Yuuki cried.

"You won't go mad." Kaname said, reassuring her.

"But whatever this dream is, it must be telling something bad is going to happened. To you or me."

Kaname grab Yuuki's face, making her has eye contact with him. "Listen to me, Yuuki. Nothing bad is going to happened to us. Remember, I will always protect you from harm's way."

Yuuki pulled away from his grasp and kissed him, lovingly. "You always seem to know what to say."

Kaname smiled. "Yea, but it's you who know how to make me want to live forever. I can't live in a world where you don't exist. Before you, Yuuki, my life was nothing but ashes in a very dark world but now, there's nothing but light. The way I feel about you will never change"

"Kaname…I love you. You are the beginning of my world. I'm willing to do anything for you."

They kissed each other with passion. If they need didn't need oxygen, it would last for all eternity. Pulling from their kiss, Kaname looked at his young fiancée. "Yuuki, ever since I first met you…I wanted you as mine. I love you more than anything else in the world. You're my precious girl.

Yuuki blushed, learning how much her brother loved her. Kaname bent down, kissing her lips, gently as Yuuki's fingers tangled into his hair, pushing their kiss even deeper.

"Yuuki, we have to stop. If we don't, we'll lose control."

"You're right. We should wait, but can you at least sleep with me, tonight?"

"Of course." Kaname said with a smile

Yuuki lead Kaname to the bed as they lay right next to each other.

"Once we're married, we'll have all the time we need to satisfy ourselves."

Yuuki smiled as she kissed him on the cheeks. "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"It has seemed that our dear Kuran princess is starting to have bad dreams about something bad is going to happen to her and her brother."

"What do you expect to do with this, my lord?"

The child-like person smirks, evilly. "I would love to see her torture by this little dream of hers and besides, it won't be long so until I have fun with her, making her mine. After all, her brother is my personal slave and I know how much you want him…Sara-san."

A heart-faced beauty removed her hood, revealing a wavy blond hair and light blue eyes. "Well, I hope that you get what you want since you're obsessed with that girl since she reminds you of your late sister."

"Well, when the time comes, we will both have what we want and possibly more."

A dim-light showed a deformed child with crimson and blue eyes. "I will have you in my possession soon enough…my delicate princess and your blood as well."

**A/N: Well, that is all…for now. Plus I have a picture of the outfit that Yuuki was wearing this chapter. The website is . It tells you the whole description of the outfit plus the cost of it. And I know that some of you probably guess on how my two main villains are, so there you are. And please, don't forget to review before you favor or story alerts it. Thank you and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4:Memories

**Whatever Love Brings**

**Chapter Four**

**Memories**

"Studying this hard has always been a bore." Whispered Yuuki under her breath.

Ever since she found out who she was; a pureblood princess of the Kurans, nothing seems to get easier. Sure, she has to learn the history and literature about vampires and also how to be a proper lady.

_'And,"_ she thought _'trying to stay awake in class without getting a detention was hard enough.'_

Oh, how she miss Cross Academy especially her best friend, Yori. She wish she could write to her but it would be too much of a risk to be writing to her right now with all that is going on right now.

"Yuuki-sama, are you even paying attention?"

Yuuki jolted out of her thoughts and turned to see her tutor, Aido Hanabusa, standing right behind her.

"Um…well, I…" Yuuki stuttered, trying to get something out.

"You weren't, were it you?"

Yuuki blushed in embarrassment." No, not really. I was just thinking about something else."

Aido slapped his hand onto his forehead. "Huh, Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama ask me to tutor you the way of the vampires and its history. You need to know the way of own world."

Yuuki frowned. Not because she was being scold by her tutor but the way he called her 'Yuuki-sama.' She still seems quite uneasy of hearing her brother's right-hand man call her that way. Before she found her true identity, he would call her 'Cross Yuuki' or "Hey, you!' But now, that he found out who she truly was, he acts all formal with her.

Yuuki turned back to her books and continue studying. She can't wait for this to be over with.

* * *

Kaname entered the mansion, sort of exhausted but in good spirits since he'll be able to have his precious girl go outside soon.

He didn't want her to suffer being lock inside a basement for the rest of her life like she was on the day she was born until she was five. He wanted her to see the world again like she did when she was human. He wanted her to spread her wings and fly to any place she wants to go. A place where she will find happiness and only happiness for all eternity.

Kaname chuckled a bit. It has been a year since he had his beloved Yuuki go back to her true form. Not as a Kuran, but as his future bride. She chose to stay by his side forever and she wanted to protect him even though she's always been protecting him ever since they were children.

"Kaname-oniisama!"

Kaname turned to see his beloved Yuuki, standing at the top of the staircase, looking at the man below her.

"Hello Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled. "Welcome home."

"Glad to be home."

Yuuki came downstairs and kiss him on the cheeks. As her lips touch his cheeks, she notices he was a bit cold.

"Kaname, you're cold." Said Yuuki.

"Ah! It's must be from outside since it's starting to snow."

"Really!" Yuuki said in a surprise tone.

"Yeah, see."

Kaname drew back the curtains and showed Yuuki the ground covered with blankets of snow. Seeing the snow brought back memories especially the one when Kaname saved her from a Level E vampire from eating her. That was her first memory…Her first memory of him. Her brother…the man she loved and is going to love for all eternity.

"Yuuki?"

"Hmmm." Yuuki replied, soundly.

"You're starting to drift off on me."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the first day we met when I've lose my memories. That very day when you saved me."

"I like that memory."

"Me, too."

The two kissed, sealing their kiss with their newfound memories of each other.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Sorry about having posted another short chapter, but I promise you the next one will be longer._


	5. Chapter 5:Engagement Soiree

**Whatever Loves Brings**

**Chapter Five**

**Engagement Soiree**

**Warning:** This chapter contains blood sucking intimacy and intimate scenes. So, **beware** on what you're about to read.

* * *

"Okay. Not too fast, not too slow." Yuuki whispered as she tried to balance three books on top of her head, trying to balance and walks like a proper noble woman.

Tomorrow night is her's and Kaname's engagement ball. Tomorrow night would be the day Yuuki would be introduced to the vampire society, who are dying to meet their beloved princess, whom was hidden from them for so many years. The coming ball brought nothing but excitement but a little bit of the whole 'Butterflies in the stomach' issues. Why should she be nervous besides a bunch of vampires asking her so many questions and stuff?

_'There's nothing to worry about,'_ Yuuki thought, brushing off the idea. _'As long as I have Onii-sama by my side, there's nothing to be worried about.'_

* * *

_**The Ball…**_

Music played in the background. Lights glimmering throughout the room and people were laughing, chattering and dancing. Everyone seems to be having a good time.

Yuuki noticed Kaname's sultry eyes traveled slowly over her, noticing how beautiful she was in her gown of white silk, a necklace choker of peals, a white headband and white gloves, while Kaname wore a long black tuxedo with a white cravat around his neck, making him looking even more of a vampire.

Kaname gently tighten his hand on Yuuki's, telling her that everything is going to be fine. As they got near where the crowd was, everyone bowed or curtsied before their pureblood prince and princess.

"We're terribly sorry for disturbing everyone's time. Please, continue on what you were doing." Said Kaname to the crowd.

The party continued on as people started back on what they were doing. Some of them came up to the royal couple, seeing how glad they are to finally get to meet the pureblood princess of the Kurans and congratulate the two in their engagement. One in particular came up to them. A beautiful young woman with blond hair and blue eyes with a heart shaped face walk up to them.

"Sara-san." Kaname said

The woman named Sara bowed before Kaname and Yuuki with a smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to see you once again, Kaname. And this must be your sister, Yuuki."

"Yes, Sara-san. This is Yuuki, my sister and fiancée," Kaname stated. "Yuuki, this is Sara Shirabuki. We used to play together until I started school."

"Pleasure to meet you." Yuuki said with curiosity.

"Likewise, after all, we, purebloods have to stick together after all, don't we? I do hope we can become friends."

"Yes, I would like that." Replied Yuuki.

Sara smiled then looks up at Kaname. "Kaname-san, may I speak with you for a moment in private?"

"I don't feel like leaving Yuuki by herself."

"It will only be a minute." Sara pleaded.

"Go on ahead. I'll be fine." Yuuki reassured him.

"Okay." Kaname replied, giving her a quick peck on the head.

Kaname and Sara walked away while Yuuki endured the talk of nobility from the other vampires. Quite frankly, she wasn't nervous as she thought she would be, but all of the tension was making her lightheaded. She excused herself and left to go to the balcony.

It was a full moon tonight and the sky was clear. It was a pretty warm night. Yuuki looked down below to see a garden of flowers especially roses but it wasn't the roses that caught her attention, it was the fact she saw two people kissing, namely Sara and…Kaname.

"Kaname." Yuuki said in shock.

She thought she said it in whispered but apparently they heard her.

Kaname look up to see his fiancée at the balcony, staring down right at him and Sara, knowing that she probably saw them kiss. "Yuuki."

Yuuki ran back inside, not making eye contact with her guests. She climbed upstairs and walk down a long hallway until she hit a room which seems to be a study room. It was almost look like the same room she was in before a year ago when she was human when she was told to stay in where there was a vampire going on.

Yuuki slide down to the floor and wrap her arms around her legs and put her head down. _'It's just like before.'_ Yuuki thought.

A knock on the door disturbed Yuuki. She knew who it was. She figured Kaname would come after her, trying to explain himself about what happened and hope that she'll forgive him.

"May I come in?"

Yuuki didn't answer but got up and opened the door, then back n away from him as he closed and lock it behind him.

"Let me explain."

"Explain what? I saw you two kissing out there. Don't try to pretend like nothing happened." Yuuki said, feeling hurt and anger.

"You know I'll never betray you like that." Kaname said in a hurt tone. "I want you to live by my side for eternity. Don't you want that?"

Yuuki look down at the ground and her voice was timid and small. "Of course I do."

Kaname walk over to her and pulled her into his embrace. "Good girl." He said as his dark face hovered over hers before he lean in and kisses her, gently.

Warmth spread through Yuuki's body as she grabbed onto the lapels of his tux, returning his embrace. Kaname tightened his grip around Yuuki's delicate body as he carried her up against the wall. Yuuki gently tore the cravat off from his neck and loosening down his shirt, while Kaname brush her hair away from her white neck.

Cool lips stroked along the nape of her neck as Yuuki quivered with pleasure as his tongue gently lick her delicate neck. Kaname hovered for a moment then penetrate his fangs into her neck with his mouth, filling up with Yuuki's delicious blood, burning with heat and utter passion.

Yuuki moaned as she grab a full set of hair of his while Kaname grabbed her right leg, pushing up her dress and wrapping her leg around his waist. Splatter of blood dripped down on Yuuki's neck. Kaname grabbed a tight hold on her leg as his fingers penetrated her skin. His eyes were shut tight as he temporarily lost himself in the sensation.

With agonizing control, he removed his fangs from Yuuki's neck and gently slid both of their bodies down to the floor. Lust, desire and passion coursed through their bodies as they looked at one another.

"Yuuki." Kaname said in a gentle tone.

"Kaname?!"

Yuuki's self control snapped as she lunged for his open neck. She licks it several times before lounged her fangs into his throat. Tender blood soaked her mouth as she drank. She drank and drank until she heard a hurtful moan coming from him. Yuuki drew her fangs out of his neck, not willing to hurt him.

"Did I hurt you?" Yuuki asked.

"No." Kaname replied, licking the blood off her lips.

They stared at each other for a moment until Yuuki spoke. "Do you love me?"

"Of course, I love you, Yuuki. I love you more than anything in the world. Every time I see you, I want to make you mine forever."

"You really feel that way?"

"Yes, of course. Always."

"Then, make love to me."

Kaname look at her with shock. "But Yuuki, what about our promise?"

Yuuki laid her head onto his chest. "I know, but I don't care anymore. I want you to take me now." She said as she listens to his heart beat.

Kaname gently lifted Yuuki up off him, slightly, looking at her. After gently caressed her face and kissed her then bring his lips towards her neck, awaking a burning sensation that was never or have been there before.

Urged on by her senses, Yuuki gently undid every last button on his shirt. Her hands gently moved up and down his broad and muscular chest and stomach. Kaname pulled at her gown and unbutton each button before slowly pulling it down to her waist, showing her curvaceous body.

"You're truly are beautiful, Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled with a blush as Kaname kissed her, hungrily down her silk jaw, while Yuuki's hands fingered through his hair as their mouth entwined. They have kissed many times before but never like this. Yuuki could feel his desire and hers as well to make themselves as one. Kaname flip Yuuki over on to her back and raise himself, a bit alarmed on how fast this was going.

"Are you sure about this, Yuuki?"

"More than anything."

Kaname grinned as he was pulled back into Yuuki's welcoming arms. They were now both completely lose to their instincts for each other without a care in the world.

And on that Beautiful warm night, they made passionate, blissful love.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well, that's chapter five. I hope u enjoy it as I did writing it. Don't forget to review. Peace out!_


	6. Chapter 6:Surprise, Surprise

**Whatever Love Brings**

**Chapter Six**

**Surpirse, Surprise**

Yuuki brushed her long elegant auburn hair while she was dressed in a silk blue dress. She looked a little bit pale but her beautiful Kuran eyes still shine, making them look even brighter than before.

For the past two weeks, Yuuki seemed a bit sick lately. One minute she's fine, the next, she's not. If she tries to eat anything, she feels sick to the bottom of her stomach. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Was it a stomach virus that was coming on or something? Do vampires even get sick?

Yuuki got up and went over to her bed and rest her head on the soft, silk pillow.

_'Maybe if I rest for a minute, maybe it will go away.'_ Thought Yuuki as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_It was dark yet vivid feeling surround her as Yuuki walk endlessly in the dark until she come up onto a gray, barren field and the smell of the thick scent of burning flesh and blood into the air, yet she realize she wasn't alone._

_Huddle figure in black cloaks in the center of the field, terrifying looking gave Yuuki the creeps. Yuuki had no desire to look upon their faces. Creeping carefully between them, Yuuki finally saw the object they were staring at._

_She was beautiful and adorable. The girl was a young child of the age six or eight years. Brown hair framed her angelic cherubic face with its round cheeks and full lips. And she was trembling with her eyes closed as tears were escaping._

_Yuuki was stuck with the power to save this child as she sprinted toward the child. As she grabs hold of the child, the child opens its eyes, revealing its bloodlust eyes. The child started at her for a minute and then lunged, saying…_

_**"You're mine!"**_

* * *

Yuuki shot up from the bed, panting heavily.

"Yuuki, Yuuki."

Yuuki, panting, look up to see Kaname at her side at the edge of the bed, comforting her.

"Kaname?"

"You've been having a nightmare?"

"Yes. A vivid one."

"What was it about?" asked Kaname.

"The same thing as before. A helpless, defenseless child."

"Do you think it has something to do with us?"

"I don't know but I felt so sure that I would so much that I wanted so much to make sure on protecting her." Replied Yuuki

"You should get some rest. I understand that you're still not feeling too well."

"Well, don't worry too much. I'm sure it's just a bug and it will be over with soon."

* * *

_**One Week Later… **_

Yuuki paced back and forth along the tile floor. It's been weeks since her stomach develop a lump that was starting to stick out.

She couldn't be…No, it's impossible. They've only did it once. Rubbing her stomach up and down, she stops at the middle and felt something thumping. Could it be a heartbeat, a life growing inside her? A new generation to the Kuran clan?

Yuuki chuckled, learning about this. A knock on the door disturbed her.

"Yes."

"Yuuki, it's me. May I come in?"

"Yes." She replied.

Kaname entered and went up toward her. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is just fine but umm…I have something to tell you," Yuuki started to say. She grabs his hand and guides it down to her stomach. "Can you hear it?"

"It's a heartbeat? Yuuki, are you…?" Kaname said in a shocking yet bewildered tone.

"Yes…I'm carrying your child. An heir to the bloodline."

Kaname kissed Yuuki in a passionate, loving way. "Thank you…Yuuki."

* * *

"It seems that the young Kuran princess is with the family's heir."

"Excellent. Then, it won't be too long before I truly devoured the rich, thick taste of the Kuran blood once again." Said a chuckling deep male voice.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's chapter six for y'all, but now, I'm in a writer's block issue and I need your vote and opinion on these two main topics on how the next chapter should happen and how the story should go.**

**1)Six-Eight years have passed since Yuuki have given birth and now she and Kaname are now rulers of the vampire society but things are not well as they seem to be with those who are enemies of the Kurans and don't quite fully accept the peace between vampires and humans and their child gets kidnap by their enemies in use of the family's blood.**

**Or**

**2)Yuuki is still pregnant but some mysterious things are happening to vampires as some of them are getting their blood suck out of them for unknown reason and she's determine to figure out this case while a former enemy as well as new ones work their ways to bring down the Kuran family once and for all.**

**Well, those are the choices but I won't be able to put up another chapter until after the thanksgiving break and my finals are over, so it's going to be awhile before another chapter is posted. So, I'll be back soon with the winning chapter and stuff and I would like to say one more thing: Happy Thanksgivings! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7:Yuri Kuran

**Whatever Love Brings**

**Chapter Seven**

**Yuri**** Kuran**

Snow fell from the sky, covering the green ground with its white bliss. Naked trees were covered with them as the snowflakes danced themselves down to the ground.

"What a beautiful thing snow is." A young girl said as she looked outside of the window.

The young girl loved the snow. She didn't know why but somehow it just made her happy. She wished she could go outside and play but she couldn't because of who she is and what she posses.

The young girl name was Yuri Kuran, daughter of Kaname and Yuuki Kuran whom was a highly rebellious girl but in a cute way. Born six years in human, eight in vampire, she lived a very privileged life of a young royal vampire. Never afraid to speak her mind when it comes to things. Despite being in a six year old body, she's highly intelligent and skillful.

Yuri have the same facial features similar to those members of the Kuran family, from the striking dark maroon eyes to the brown hair which reach down to her waist. Like all vampires, she has immeasurable beauty. She stands roughly at four feet and five inches and her skin complexion is pale yet pallid and smooth.

Being a pureblood especially one that is a princess seems to be okay for Yuri. Her parents never spoil her, but hey, what can you do when you're the daughter and heir to the highest ruling vampire family.

Yuri smiled until she saw a reflection on the window, which made her smile grew even wider.

"Mother!"

Yuri ran into the arms of her mother, Yuuki Kuran, queen of all purebloods and vampires. " Yuri, you know better to be in your father's office without his permission."

Yuri look down in shame. "I know. I'm sorry, but I wanted to see the snow."

Yuuki smiled at her daughter, who reminded her of when she was her age. "That may be, but still…"

"You might break something." A voice said behind them.

"Father!"

Standing in the doorway was Kaname Kuran, king of all purebloods and vampires.

"Kaname, you're home early." Said Yuuki as she went over to her husband and kiss him on the cheeks.

"Glad to be home…Yuuki." Replied Kaname as he kissed her full lip.

"Ewww! Mommy and Daddy are kissing." Cried Yuri

The Kuran couples smiled at their daughter's remark. "Well, how do you think you got here?"

Kaname pick up Yuri as he sat down on his long chair, sitting her on his lap and Yuuki sitting right next to them.

"Yuuki, I'm taking you and Yuri to see Cross-san tomorrow."

"Really."

"Yea. He's been wanting to see you and Yuri since the last time he visited."

Yuuki smiled at this. The last time she saw her 'father' was shortly after Yuri was born. She was sure that Yuri would be glad to see her 'grandfather'.

Yuri look at her parents. She knew what her parents were talking about. Kaien Cross was the headmaster of Cross Academy and also her mother's adopted father who've raised her since she was 6. Yuri knew that this man was not her real grandfather but was indebted to her grandparents and for that Yuri came to care for the man even if she sometimes have to call him grandfather. She remembered the first time she saw him.

* * *

_Yuri__, at the age of two, was sitting on her mother's lap while her father looks down at her._

_" Yuri__, someone special is coming to see you and your mother," he said solemn voice as he excepted her to understand him. "But he's not like us. We have to be careful with him. You'll be careful, won't you, __Yuri__?"_

_Yuri__ nodded her head as she understood her father about what he was saying._

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

_Yuuki handle __Yuri__ in her arms, nestled deeper into her, hiding her face in Yuuki's hair while Kaname opened the door, letting Kaien Cross in._

_"__Kaname-kun. Yuuki." He said._

_"__Headmaster." Yuuki said._

_"__Ah! What happened to Father?" Cross cried_

_Yuri__ peeked out from under Yuuki's hair, sniffing as the scent enters her nostrils. She glanced shyly at Cross from under her long lashes, then hid again._

_"__She's a beauty. Quite a big responsibility, though. You two are just getting started."_

_"__What else can we do?" Kaname said as he brushed his fingers lightly over __Yuri__ 's cheeks and then her lips as a reminder._

_"__So, what's her name?_

_" Yuri__." Yuuki replied._

_"__She is something to look at."_

_Yuri__ leaned toward the smell, shaking off Yuuki's hair and looking at Cross full in the face for the first time. She smiled and reached one pale palm at him_

_"__Do I ever get to hold her?"_

_"__Yes." Yuuki said as she places him in his arms._

_Cross automatically made a cradle with his arms and Yuuki tucked __Yuri__ into it. "She's sturdy which is quite good for she would be in a world of craziness."_

_Yuri__ smiled as she nestled in the man's arm. By the time she woke up, he was gone as she realizes that she was in her mother's arms._

_"__He's gone, but don't worry, you'll see him again soon."_

_Yuri__ smiled as she slowly drifted off back to sleep._

* * *

"Thank you, Kaname. You've made me the happiest vampire ever."

"And I you, Yuuki." Replied Kaname as he kisses her on the forehead.

Yuri stared at the window but this time, it was her adoptive grandfather's academy's window as she saw trees blowing back and forth. Her parents were talking something important to him while Yuri decide to be in another room for awhile.

She heard a grumbling sound. She was hungry and since there were no humans around to feed her some energy since her fangs haven't fully grown yet. She had to go and find her parents so that they could feed her.

Yuri wandered around until she heard a door opened. "It's probably Mama and Papa." Yuri whispered to herself.

Yuri turned to the door and saw what were not her parents but a young man with silver hair and grayish-purple eyes with a dark look and a tattoo on the left side of his neck. He looked human but smelled like a vampire in a scary way.

His name was…Zero Kiryuu, the Vampire Hunter.

**Well, that the end of this chapter. The next one would be an encounter between Zero, Yuuki and Kaname as they meet each other again after years apart. Well, got to go and don't forget to review.**


	8. Encounter Between Vampire and Hunter Pt1

**Whatever Love Brings**

**Chapter Eight**

**Encounter between Vampire and Hunter Part One**

**Zero's POV**

I stared at the young girl in front of me. Her scent was of a vampire but worse of all…a _pureblood _vampire, the type of vampires I hated the most. But this child appearances are the exact similarities of a young girl I use to work beside with.

Her name was Yuuki Cross or now I should say Yuuki Kuran. Before I truly knew what she was, she was my friend even when I was a bit cold to her but she was always there by my side, wanting to protect even when I was going to fall into a Level E vampire, the most dangerous, blood-lusting vampire of them all. She practically saved me by letting me drink from her blood.

But now, that was all in the past now, for the Yuuki I thought I knew had died that snowy day when I realized the truth about her. She was a pureblood vampire but not just any pureblood vampire; she was the sister of my most hated enemy…Kaname Kuran.

He was the one who took Yuuki from me, revealing the truth about her. I felt betrayed and hurt all at the same time. Nothing would have taken away the horrific pain I felt that day especially when she came to talk to me but I won't listen instead I held my gun at the door where it block the two of us, saying that purebloods toy with human since she toyed with me. I wanted to hurt her so much but she return the same thing back to me but even more painful, saying vampire Yuuki has devoured the human Yuuki.

Nothing will change now even if I saw her today, I've declared her my enemy. I will kill all living purebloods all the way down to the very last one…including the one right in front of me.

The little pureblood stared at me for a moment then bowed down. "How do you do? My name is Yuri Kuran."

Kuran…so, that means…

This child couldn't be _her_ daughter even though the resemblance was so clear. The same long brunette hair and the big reddish-brown eyes. This child… Yuri was Yuuki's daughter.

"Kuran, eh?" I said in a stern voice.

"EmmHmm, yeah." The child said with a big smile on her face. She had her mother's smile. "What's your name, sir?"

"Eh…?"

This child wants to know my name but before I can answer her question, someone…a feminine voice called out for the child's name. The child turned around, calling the woman 'mother'. I look up also to see also in front of me, a beautiful woman, the same appearances as the child but much older and mature.

She stop while blushing as she noticed my appearance. "Hello Zero."

'_Hello Yuuki'._

**Yuuki's POV**

I went looking for Miyu after she disappeared from the room that she was in. I really hate it when she disappears like that. She knows it worries her father and I when she does that especially if she in unfamiliar grounds. I turn the corner to see her there but also to see her talking to a man, but not just any man but a man I use to be friends with…Zero Kiryuu.

Ever since he found out that I was a born pureblood, he suddenly turns from my friend to my enemy. I've known I must've hurt him by him finding out this way but there was apparently no choice but I was hurt, too. The fact that I was a vampire didn't change of who I was, I was still the same but it didn't matter to him, I was something he hated the most, thanks to one pureblood that've killed his family and turn him into a vampire himself.

It still pains me the fact that we have to be enemies, saying he would kill me the next time we ever met face to face even though I finally realized that I have feelings for him even though I'm married now and have a child doesn't change how I feel about him, not at all.

"Mother!"

I've snap out of my thoughts and look at Yuri running towards me, grabbing me by the legs. I've patted her head and bend down to her level.

" Yuri, you shouldn't have run off without telling me or your father where you were going?" I gently scolded at her.

"I was looking for you and papa because I was starting to get hungry." Yuri said with her eyes casting down.

"Okay, when we get home, you'll have something to satisfy your hunger." I said, giving her a hug.

My eyes cast at Zero as he stared down at my daughter and me. "It's been long, Zero."

"Yes, too long."

"Mama, you know this man?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. I've known him very well. His name is Zero Kiryuu. He's a vampire hunter."

I look at his eyes. They have been the same since the day I first saw him but a bit darker. I felt a chill go through me as he continued to stare. I am most certain he is still willing to fulfill his vow about killing all purebloods including me and my daughter.

I heard Yuri gasp as she learned who he is, from all the stories she have read and heard about vampire hunters and what they do to our kind. I held Yuri tight against me, hoping…praying that he won't take the life of a mother nor a small child whom have done nothing wrong to him or have any reason to be killed.

"Zero, I beg you. If you're going to kill me like you said before, then do it but please do not harm my daughter." I begged. He could take my life but not my little girl.

"You've better listen to her, Kiryuu, if you know what's good for you."

I've turn to see my husband, the man of my life, standing right behind me. "Kaname."

**Well, this is all until the New Year's Day when I update because I'll be on vacation until Tuesday. The next chapter will be encounter between Kaname and , remember to review and I got one more thing to say….Merry Christmas!**


	9. Encounter Between Vampire and Hunter Pt2

**Whatever Loves Brings**

**Chapter Nine**

**Encounter between Vampire and Hunter Part Two**

**Author's note: I am truly sorry to all my readers for this very looooooooooooooong update. I know I'd promised to update but college work got in the way and I've decide to discontinued but then decided to get back to it. So, hopefully, this chapter would make up for it and I promise you that I would finish it. Plus I've change the name of Yuki's and Kaname's daughter from Miyu to Yuri. Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

I walk down the hall to find Yuuki who was looking for our daughter. Yuri was just like her mother, wandering where there might be danger and boy, was I right. I heard a tiny gasp and then a feminine voice speaking.

"Zero, I beg you. If you're going to kill me like you said before, then do it but please do not harm my daughter."

That voice was Yuuki and she was begging that Level D Vampire hunter to spare our daughter's life. I've decided to step in before something drastic happened.

"You've better listen to her, Kiryuu, if you know what's good for you." I said while I appeared out of the darkness.

"Kaname!"

"Father!"

Zero's eyes narrowed as he saw me with so much hatred in them for what I am; a pureblood vampire, the kind that destroyed his family and his life so many years ago.

"Kuran." He said in a venomous way, something that could kill.

"Yuki,"

"Yes." She replied like an obedient child.

"Time for us to go."

Yuuki got up as she gently push Yuri down the hall. I grabbed hold of her shoulder as we began walking out.

"It's good to see you again, Kiryuu-ku." I said calmly.

As we walked out, I could see Yuuki turned her head slightly, looking back at Kiryuu.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

As I watch them walk away out, I headed towards the Headmaster's office where he was drinking a cup of hot cocoa.

"Ah, Zero-kun, what a pleasant surprise." He said.

"What was "that vampire" doing here?" I asked sourly.

"You mean Kaname-kun? He was here on just a regular visit which I was able to see Yuuki and my adorable granddaughter, Yuri. She's such a cute little thing." He said with his happy go lucky personality he had at times.

It was just plain annoying that the man was once the Vampire Without Fangs, a man who hunt down vampire and killed them without mercy and now all of a sudden he decided not to hunt them but to befriend them, believing in coexisting with them.

Well, I don't believe in co-existing with these beasts that take up human forms. They're nothing more than monsters that thirst for human blood and as a vampire hunter; it was my duty to see these beast fall to utter damnation.

"I'm sure you probably saw them."

I didn't answer back, but he knew and I knew. I vowed that one day if I should ever see Yuuki that I would kill her. Now, I know that she's married and has a daughter with Kuran. Even though, this should not bother me, it actually does due to the fact that I love her even though I'm supposed to hate.

Damn it. It's true. Purebloods do play with humans' mind.

* * *

**Author's note 2: Sorry 4 the short chapter, but I promise the next one would be longer and hopefully I'll be updating a lot more since school is out for the summer. Until then.**


	10. Chapter 10: Feeling Love Tonight

**Whatever Love Brings**

**Chapter 10**

**Feeling Love Tonight**

_**Warning: Lemon in this chapter**_

The ride back home was long and enduring. Seeing Zero after so many years, Yuuki Kuran started to think about him, not knowing that Kaname was watching her through the whole ride home.

The car stop in a halt as the door opened and the Kuran family step out with Yuuki carrying a sleeping Yuri in her arms.

"Yuuki, can we talk?" Kaname asked sternly.

"Can I at least put Yuri to bed?"

"Seiren?"

A medium sized woman with purple hair bowed before her master. "Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Take Yuri to her room and prepare her for bed."

"Yes, my liege." Said Seiren as she took Yuri from Yuuki's arms and headed to the young princess's room.

Yuuki turned to Kaname. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"When you saw Kiryu-kun…what were you thinking?"

"What I was thinking was him not killing our daughter and besides he did promise to kill me if we should ever come face to face again and I promise him that I would keep on running so that he would live on."

Kaname grab Yuuki by the arm, pressing his forehead against her. "I know that you have feelings for him and I'm okay with that but you know that I won't be able to live if something bad happens to you. I almost lose you when you were giving birth to our daughter and how her birth almost took a toll on your life."

"I remember."

* * *

The pregnancy was far from easy on Yuuki, she spent every day confined to bed and with every passing month, her stomach grew and so did the amount of pain she was in. Her face was constantly lined with the pain she felt and the sleep she was unable to get because of it.

By the time her pregnancy came to an end, it became unbearable. Her body tried to reject the pain and she was beginning to suck into darkness. Inside her, something was yanking…

Black spots covered the light in the room as a cold point of new pain stabbed enomorus time in her stomach. Yuuki struggled to protect her baby but was weak. Her lungs ached and her oxygen seems to be thin. She felt so lost in her body, she couldn't feel a thing.

As she adjusts her sight, she could see a bloody bundle in someone's arm, she reaches out for it despite the pain and bloody mess she was in. The bundle was place in her arm, feeling its soft, warm skin and then darkness.

For three days Yuuki slept and didn't wake, but during that time, her complexion began to return to normal and the lines on her face began to fade. When she finally woke it was to the sounds of a baby crying and someone talking softly. She fluttered her eyes open to see Kaname standing over a bassinet and gathering a fidgety bundle of blue blankets into his arms. Sensing her eyes on him, he turned to her and she smiled tiredly at him, but was unable to speak because she still felt incredibly tired.

Walking to the bed, Kaname sat down beside Yuuki with their child and smiled at her when she carefully and gently raised a shaking hand to rest it on top of the blankets before sighing contentedly and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"Our daughter's birth was the happiest yet scariest moment of my life. I thought I lost you." Kaname replied in a soft tone.

"It's alright, Kaname. It's in the past now." Yuuki said as she kissed him.

Kaname hungrily kissed her and let his hands roam down her body. He pushed the fabric of her dress up, his fingers brushing over her thighs and eliciting a small groan from Yuuki. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck, his hands went to her waist, pulling her roughly into his body as one of her small hands buried itself in his hair and the other clutched onto his back.

His tongue teased the skin of her neck before his fangs plunged into her, she cried out, her head tilting back and her back arching, pressing their bodies tighter against each other as she let her nails dig into his back. He drank slowly, savoring every drop of blood that filled his mouth and occasionally flicking his tongue against Yuuki's neck just to make the woman groan and clutch to him tighter than she already was.

Not wanting to stop drinking down the deliciously floral blood that filled her body, but not wanting to take too much from her, he pulled his fangs from her neck, keeping his lips over the spot to lick the wounds he had inflicted upon her to help them heal faster, he sucked the spot gently before loosening his grasp on her, he was surprised he hadn't actually crushed her with the force he had been holding onto her with. His lips brushed over her neck before he lifted his head and captured her lips in his passionately.

Their lips moved together with an intense need and hunger that made everything else completely meaningless at the moment. Pulling away from Yuuki, Kaname tilted her chin up with his fingers and kissed her forehead, he pick her up in bridal style and carried her into their master bedroom.

The second the door had closed, Kaname had Yuuki pressed up against it with his hands tracing the curves of her body until he grasped her thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their lips once again feverishly moved together. She could feel the muscles of his arms against her back, holding her body against his so that she wouldn't fall as he stepped away from the wall. Their lips never parted until Yuuki was gently set upon the unmade bed and Kaname took a moment to simply study her. When he saw that there was no hesitation or uncertainty in her eyes, he tenderly kissed her jaw and made his way to her lips, as his lips closed in on hers the tender kisses became more urgent as the desire built up between them.

Yuuki undid the buttons of Kaname's shirt, running the tips of her fingers over his perfect chest and shoulders and pushing the fabric off of his body. He removed his hands from her face and let her hands deftly push the shirt off of his arms. It fell to the floor behind him, forgotten before it even hit the ground. His fingers grazing her sides lightly, he pushed her shirt up her torso, she backed away and raised her arms over her head, meeting his eyes with a look so full of want that Kaname had a hard time controlling himself and not just ripping her clothes from her body to claim her.

A small moan escaped Yuuki's mouth as her eyes closed and her head tilted back in response to the teasing and tantalizing feel of Kaname's hands tracing the outside of her legs with his nimble fingers until he grasped her thighs and pulled her forcefully against him so that she could feel the intense heat that was emanating from his body. Struggling to not hurt the insanely beautiful and delicate woman in his arms, Kaname laid Yuuki on her back and slipped her dress from her body, leaving her in only a black lace bra and matching panties.

"I love you, Yuuki. I love you so much."

"Kaname." Yuuki moaned

Kissing her hip, Kaname had to suppress a groan as Yuuki sighed lustfully and her legs wrapped themselves around him.

He was always been like a drug to her, she forget everything but him and could only focus on him and nothing else. She could feel his steady, strong heartbeat against her chest, feel the tickle of his breath against her ear and the warmth of his body pressing into her own and smell the overwhelmingly masculine scent that he exuded. She didn't know when or even how, the touches were all so light, careful and loving and done with so little thought that their naked bodies were now entangled together on the bed, the sheets a mess around them and they had yet to even join their bodies.

It was much the same for Kaname as it was for Yuuki, he was lost to the feel of her skin, the delicate and alluring scent that emanated from every inch of her body and to the unconscious noises she made as he caressed her insanely smooth and silky skin. There was nothing aside from her in his world at that moment, no worries and no cares whatsoever, just the two of them and nothing more, nothing less.

Letting his hands run through her long hair, he unlocked their slightly swollen lips to press his forehead into hers and stare into her eyes as her chest rose and fell as she caught her breath. Her cheeks were tinted a beautiful shade of pink and her eyes were half closed as if she were on the verge of sleep. There was no other thought in his mind as he thrust his hips forward a bit more forcefully than he had intended and plunged himself into her. She cried out, her back arching, forcing their bodies to meld together even more tightly as her leg that was twisted around his pulled him even closer to her.

There was nothing they could do to fight the primal urges that made the both of them clutch onto each other, nipping at exposed flesh, pulling on silky hair and grasping unyieldingly at any portion of their bodies that they could. Having wanted her for so long, it was a fruitless battle for Kaname to try and pace himself and take her with delicacy, he couldn't control his own body as he buried himself in her repeatedly and her body replied so honestly, her eyes closing as she cried out and groaned in pleasure, her cheeks pink and coated in a shiny coat of sweat. Her nails dug into his back as his hands gripped her waist, guiding her body and coaxing even more of a reaction out of her as he ground their bodies together.

Her breathing heightened, her heart sped up and she grasped at every inch of him that she could before putting her head on his shoulder and uttering his name. Hearing his name uttered from such perfect lips in such a manner was too much for Kaname, pulling her against his body and burying himself as deeply into her all too willing body, he too groaned, his back arching, pressing their already sensitive centers together. The two could only grasp onto each other, panting and moaning as all of their desire exploded into an intense and mind blowing climax.

The entire night was lost in a haze of lust blurred images and feelings so intense yet tender that neither one ever had to utter a single word to express their feelings. They were clearly written on their faces and showing in their glossy eyes and the loving gestures and kisses they bestowed upon one another.

* * *

Dim candlelight glowed in the dark as a figure sat on a chair-like throne. The figure drunk from a goblet filled with rich, moisten blood.

"It's been a long time." Said the figure. "It will be soon time to make our move, wouldn't you say?"

Another figure was hiding in the darkest, all dress in black. "Yes, it would be a great deal for you to see your nephew and niece again as well as my formerly deceased husband since you did raise him back from the dead…Rido." Said the feminine voice with a dark sly smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's note: Another chapter done, another on the way. Don't forget to review. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Visit from the Devil

**Whatever Love Brings**

**Chapter 11**

**A Visit from the Devil**

The moon shone brightly in the night, shinning its glowing reflects on everything it touch. The windows through the mansion, the lake and of course, the pale complexion of five young vampire children who shouldn't be out late but since they're vampires, it was okay.

The five vampire children were Yuri Kuran's friends; the jolly, upbeat Fai Ichijo, the fire-ice cousins Kyo Kain and Misao Aido and the impassive yet quiet Torhu Shiki.

Their parents were inside, so the kids decided to play outside as long as they were on the property and didn't wander off. They were all at Fai's family mansion.

Fai was just like his parents; cheerful with blond hair like his mother and father but blue eyes like his mother, making him so not a vampire which his friends tease him about. Kyo was a fiery temper boy with orange hair and red eyes while his cousin, Misao, with the power of ice can be joyful but next, spiteful and Torhu almost look exactly like her royal cousin, Yuri, except Torhu has long dark-reddish maroon colored hair and slivery-blue eyes but they are basically the same height.

They were all good friends among one another and are protective, too. Today was just like any ordinary day except someone dark and dangerous was watching them.

"What's wrong, Yuri?" asked Fai.

"I thought I felt an unpleasant presence."

"What kind of unpleasant presence?" asked Misao?

"Like…"

But before Yuri could finish her sentence, a figure came before them. And from the look of this person, it wasn't good.

"Who are you?" asked Kyo.

"Why, little boy, I'm here on a mission for my master."

"Like what?" asked Yuri

"Like you, princess." Said the man as his eyes glowed bloody red and his fangs elongated, charging towards Yuri.

Before he could get his hand on her, bunches of rocks came at him but he dodged it before it could kill him.

The vampire kids turned to see their parents' right behind them.

"I wonder why Level E vampire would have the privillege to attack young innocent children especially one that is vampire-born." Kaname said in a cool voice.

One of the vampires spoke. "We are doing this for our master. To get the princess Yuri Kuran."

"No, you're not taking Yuri." Shouted Yuki.

"It's not just the pureblood princess that we are after but her little friends as well as a sacrifice from our lord."

Just before things was about to get out of hand, for some reason, the army of level e's back disappeared.

"What was that all about?" said Aido.

* * *

Back at the Kuran Mansion, the Kurans entered their home but something was uneasy inside the house. Kaname stopped Yuki from going any farther.

"Kaname, is something wrong?"

"Someone's in here." He replied solemnly.

A chuckled interrupted the silence. "My, nephew, you're quite the skeptical."

The horror and anger in the faces of the Kuran couple as they look at their unwanted guest…..Rido Kuran.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaname.

"I'm here for revenge…" Rido said as he look at Kaname and Yuki and then at Yuri. "And to collect."

Yuki pushed Yuri behind her for protection. "You're not taking my child."

Rido smirked his evil smirk. Kaname push Yuki behind him and whispered to her. "Yuki, get Yuri and get out of here."

"Kaname" said Yuki as she grabbed Yuri and headed out the door.

Kaname turned toward Rido. "Rido, you're quarrel is with me."

"Hmm, I like to see you try."

Rido unleashed his powerful blood whip but Kaname vanished before the whip could wrap around him. Kaname flew forward, one hand tightly coiling around the slender throat of the vampire that had dared to enter his home and threaten his wife and child. His other hand melted away and reformed into a sharp curved blade that was pressed so roughly against the neck of the man whose neck he was holding tightly that blood began to leak down the pale skin.

Fangs extending and eyes flashing dangerously, Kaname spoke in a low, demanding voice. "I would never let you harm them, not at all."

Looking quite disinterested in what was going on, Rido sighed in boredom. "Really now, Kaname, what do you think you could do? You won't kill me... Or should I say you can't kill me?"

Tilting a brow upwards, Kaname replied, "What makes you think I can't kill you?"

Choking on the laughter that had begun to bubble from his lips, Rido cringed away from the pureblood when the blade of his transformed hand pressed deeper into his neck. His resolve faltering, Michael twitched in discomfort and hesitantly met the angry pureblood's eyes.

"Did you really believe that after you would be able to threaten Yuki and our child and live?"

Rido knew Kaname would kill him without remorse and with his life hanging by a thin thread. Just as Kaname pulled his transformed hand back in preparation to slice his head off, Rido smirked knowingly. The raised never lowered to sever his head from his body. A delicate, graceful hand had stopped the blade in its path as a shower of sparkling golden hair floated elegantly around the angelic face of the woman that had stopped it.

"Sara," Kaname greeted blandly.

"Hello, Kaname," the beautiful the young pureblood replied, smiling demurely. "You don't look happy to see me."

Pulling his hand back, Kaname stepped backwards and away from Sara and Rido. "Don't play coy, Sara, you may be a pureblood, but that doesn't mean that you can get away with playing games with my family."

"I never thought that the most feared head of the Kuran can would be so...human. You've grown weak, Kaname," Sara said, her voice lilting amusedly while she continued to smile.

"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to, Sara," Kaname replied, smiling slightly when a blast of invisible energy blew Rido off of his feet and sent him careening into the wall, another blast blew past Sara who had stepped out of its path.

"No, I know who exactly whom I'm talking to," Sara said "And I won't do anything rash, Kaname, if you don't want anything bad happening to your wife and daughter."

Sara waved her hand, ordering her servants to bring a bound Yuki and Yuri.

"Get your hands off them." Kaname said venomously. "Or so help me, every last one of you will die a slow and miserable death."

"Do that, Kaname and we will kill them." said Rido.

Kaname was breathing heavily. Knowing that he had no choice but to save his family from danger. Kaname lowered his bladed hand as it transformed back into its original state. "Very well then."

Rido relished the situation in which he had his nephew trapped. "I'll let you choose, Kaname," he said with an evilly contented smirk. "Which one do you want to sacrifice? One of them is going to die. Choose which one, or they both die right now." Rido was serious. He didn't necessarily want to lose all his leverage, but he already had Kaname more or less where he wanted him. Forcing Kaname to sentence one of his family to the hideous doom was delicious, and if Kaname would not oblige, he wouldn't hesitate to carry through on his threat to end them both.

Kaname felt frozen. He knew Rido was serious. His mind swiftly considered and discarded a million different options, a million different things he could try to do that would spare both Yuki and Yuri... but in the end there was nothing. Rido had laid his plans and his trap too carefully. He wasn't about to underestimate Kaname a second time.

Kaname's gaze darted between Yuri and Yuki. _Choose... how could he? _Kaname _couldn't_ choose. Either way would be slicing out an irrecoverable, necessary piece of his heart. Kaname felt his throat threaten to squeeze close as his heart pumped useless panic through him, which didn't aid his thinking at all. He couldn't even hide the stark anguish that filtered across his face.

Kaname took a careful step forward, gaze locking with Rido as held his hands out to the side in a gesture of submission. "I choose a third option, Rido," he said quietly. "I choose myself. Let both of them go, and I will give you my servitude. Once I have seen them safely away and out of your reach, then you can take what you want from me and I will not fight you," Kaname promised quietly.

His voice was steady and even. Now that the choice was made, he would betray no weakness, no hint of the sorrow or terror that was eating his insides alive. Dying would have been one thing... _this_ would be an unending, living death; entombed within his own body for eternity. _This_ would be the fate he feared most, but this was the only way it could be.

Rido's smile was hard, incredulous. "Swear it to me, Kaname. Give me your blood oath that you will be mine for eternity and then I promise that no harm would come to them, but they would be my prisoners."

"I swear to you, by my blood, and of my ancestors that I will not fight you. I will obey your commands and be yours, for eternity," Kaname gave the oath quietly but firmly, binding himself irrevocably to the promise and to his fate.

"Kaname, no don't do this." Yelled Yuki, trying to talk her husband out of giving his immortal soul to the devil.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I have no choice" replied Kaname.

"You heard him little girl. He's already sealed his fate." Replied Sara.

Yuki disgust looked at Sara and then back at Kaname. "Kaname."

Rido's face was flushed with victory. He'd not missed the very careful and legalistic phrasing Kaname had used, but the loop-hole free bind worked both ways. He would have insisted on an amendment if it hadn't, and Kaname was obviously aware of that.

He placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder, leaning down, his breath brushing the side of Kaname's face. "You're a fool, nephew. A complete fool, but I'm not complaining. Take them away."

Rido's servant took Kaname, Yuki and Yuri away to their horrifying nightmare.

"Oh and Kaname, we've also capture your lackeys as well, so technically, you've have no one to save you at all." Rido said in an evil laughed as he has finally claimed his victory.

* * *

**Well, another chapter down, more to go. I do deeply apolizge for this massive long delay but when you have writer's block and school work, you tend to forget. Anyways, I do hope to have the next chapter up soon. The next chapter would probably be really intense so, be prepared. Thank you and don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Night of Horror and Blood

**Whatever Love Brings**

**Chapter 12**

**Night of Horror and Blood**

_**Warning: Sexual torture, Rape, and Blood**_

A small river of blood trailed down on a crack on the floor with a never-ending path. The blood can be trace from the prison bar to its owner.

Blood dripping out of a mangled, beaten body as if someone went through unbearable torture, so unbearable to speak of. The person made a slight moan of slowly coming out of conscious, trying to get its surrounding. The person tried to move but any movement cause agonizing pain.

The person took deep breath, trying to relax its muscle. How could this have happened? He was no good. Neither to his wife nor his daughter. Kaname remember how he got it to this mess to the time of his unbearable torture.

* * *

_**3 hours earlier**_

Coming up to a dark castle manor, Rido with a glee on his face, shoved his prisoners in different room with guards at the door, making sure that no one escapes.

Yuuki lay on the bed where she was thrown unceromony. Yuuki looked around the room, seeing a dark lavender room with her sitting on a master-size bed. The door opened, entering a Level-D vampire. Yuuki stared the vampire down.

"Master ordered me to give you this, Princess." The level-D vampire said as she had handed Yuuki a white cloth and then left and locked the door.

Yuuki unfolded the cloth to reveal a white semi-torn dress. 'Well, it's a good as it gets'

Yuuki undress her previous clothes and put on the dress, brushing her chocolate brown hair around her body. Looking at herself in the mirror, the dress fit her perfectly flowing around her. Going to the window, looking at the moon, she hopes that Kaname and Yuri are okay and safe.

* * *

Kaname blinked slowly, forcing himself to take stock of his surroundings and try to add up the balance of his somewhat foggy memories of where he'd been last, with the reality of where he was now in order to get a clear picture of his situation. Then he realized that Rido and Sara had invaded his home, capturing his wife, daughter, friends and their children and that he swore to sever Rido for all eternity in order to protect Yuuki and Yuri. He was now their prisoner.

Kaname tried to get up from where he was, but realized that his hands were cuff to the bed he was laying on. Kaname was thoughtfully testing the strength of the chains connection to the bed when the door across from him opened. He did not bother to hide what he was doing and did not immediately acknowledge the new arrival's presence, as if the intrusion were a mere annoyance in his day. Kaname had known someone was coming, and who it was, when Sara was still outside the door. He'd know that scent anywhere.

The pureblood continued to ignore the female pureblood vampire, forcing Sara to make the first move, to vie for Kaname's attention, making Kaname the one with the power and in effect in control of their conversation. It was subtle games of power like this one that Kaname excelled at.

"They won't come loose. Even were you at full strength, those chains would hold you," Sara said coldly seductive.

"Well, then, I guess I showed me." Said Kaname

Sara smiled evily as she walks over to Kaname, sitting down next to him. She brushed her hand across his face. "You're always a beautiful boy, Kaname ever since we were children and now, you've grown into a beautiful man."

"What are you getting at, Sara?"

"Why nothing. I'm just trying to catch up in old times."

"Where's Yuuki?"

"She in a room with for Rido to do her in."

Kaname jerked. "If he so much as touches her, I'll kill him slowly."

"Oh, you won't do anything to him since he's your master, O' ancestor of Kurans."

Kaname's eyes widened as he heard what Sara had just said. She knows that he's the ancestor of the Kurans.

"How did you…?"

"Trust me, I'll find ways to get what I want to know about you." Sara said as she held a black leather whip as she swings it at Kaname. They bit and sliced harshly across his skin. They seemed to come from every angle at once, whipping his chest, his back, his arms and even his neck at the same time, leaving raw welts behind on Kaname's pale skin.

Kaname barely held his ground under the onslaught, swaying and gripping the chain dangling before him tightly in order to not give way in front of Sara. Everything had happened so fast… but now Kaname was left standing with as many welts as if he'd been brutally assaulted by a cat-o-nine-tails, more than once. Pain seared and rippled in waves through him.

One of the deeper welts, cutting diagonally across his chest, had gone deep enough to draw blood, and it trickled slowly down his naked torso.

Sara gently licks the blood trailing down on Kaname's torso. "For someone who's old, your blood is divine."

Kaname snarled at Sara. Sara enveloped Kaname again, unmerciful, unrelenting, lashing him again and again as if they would strip the skin from his body. Kaname was screaming, dangling from the chains that bound him, blood running freely down his torso, before Sara finally stopped.

Kaname's limp, dangling head was jerked back by a rough hand tangled in his long, disheveled hair. Harsh fingers pried his jaw open as Sara roughly kisses him. Sara bit his lower lips, making a thin cut, letting blood flow into her mouth.

Sara slapped Kaname hard on his cheek with her nails, drawing blood. The wound didn't heal. Sara smiled in satisfaction.

"Now we are ready to play."

Sara said this as she scored his nails along Kaname's stomach, causing the pure-blood to grit his teeth in pain. She then slid lower, deliberately raking Kaname's middle with his body, as she leaned in to lick where he had drawn blood. Kaname whined, tossing restlessly as his hand sank into Sara's blond mane. Sara rose suddenly and slapped Kaname hard again then sank her fingers into the wounds from the whipping. Kaname bellowed in pain then whined again as Sara sat on his groin rubbing insistently. The pleasure, the pain… This was too much. Kaname was going out of his mind…!

Kaname felt Sara climb on top of him. Sara shoved his fingers roughly into Kaname's hair, scoring his scalp, drawing blood and a yelp from Kaname, whose body arched in response. She ran her nails cruelly along Kaname's torso and lower to the waistband of his pants. Sara lowered her head to lick off the blood she drew and to tease the wounds as she reached under to the front of Kaname's pants, "fumbling" as she found the clasp of the belt and slowly slid down the zip. Kaname gave a long tortured groaned.

"I am ready now. But as I do this you can't move or make a sound. If you do I'll bring Yuuki and Yuri to you…in pieces."

Kaname growled at Sara, but he had no choice. In order to protect them, he has to do what Sara says.

"Very well." Kaname said in defeat.

Sara positions herself on Kaname and rode him back and forth until they both came. "You're mine, Kaname. You will give me your seed and let me bear your child. A fine, stronger pureblood than the one you have with that weak one you call wife."

"I…will…never….give…you…a…child…you fucking….bitch." Kaname staggered.

Sara smiled. "We'll see about that."

Sara continues on with her torturing on Kaname until dawn.


	13. Chapter 13: hellish Nightmare

**Whatever Love Brings**

**Chapter 13**

**Hellish Nightmare**

_**Warning: Rape**_

* * *

The scent of a powerful blood filled the air, making the vampires throats burning with absolute thirst. It made everyone worried especially one who knows exactly whose blood scent it is.

"Kaname," Yuuki said as she put her hand to her mouth. "What are they doing to you?"

Yuuki run to the door, only to find it lock.

"Going somewhere….Juuri?"

Yuuki turned around to see a dark figure, standing in the far corner of the room. He had the same appearance as Kaname except for his massive curls and his heterochomia eyes.

"I am not my mother.' Said Yuuki in a deadly tone.

Rido smiled. "Of course, you aren't"

"Where's Kaname, Yuri and the others."

"Occupy at the moment, but I do say that I was very interested in meeting my grand-niece and grand-daughter along with their little friend."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Why, my dear, take back what's rightfully mine….namely the head of the family."

"And what do you want with Yuri?"

"The little princess contains the most strongest of purebloods and I need her of some use for my dominating plan. And with her blood and power, I can control anyone I want."

Rido slowly enter, shutting the door swiftly behind him, and Yuki heard the click, locking them inside. She slowly back away until she hit the wall.

"My, Yuki, you sure are expecting the worst, aren't you?" His voice was filled with mirth.

Yuki snarled. "Why? Should I not be? Aren't you planning to eat me alive?"

Rido smirked. "So many questions! You sure are a curious little girl, aren't you? But you always were curious, Yuki." Rido began to leisurely come closer, and Yuki sucked in her stomach and pressed herself as far back against the wall as she could manage. She wasn't getting any closer to this lunatic than she had to. Or rather, any closer than Rido tried to get to her.

He towered over her, so that she came up to his chest. He may look like Kaname, but one thing Yuki knew for sure was he sure as hell was taller than him. Rido extended a finger and ran it across Yuki's face, who immediately twitched at his touch.

"Don't touch me, Rido."

Rido pretended to be surprised. "Oh, Yuki! Such a demanding little girl you are!"

Yuki glared daggers at him, attempting to look unafraid. Truthfully, his mocking attitude was getting her pissed off. As was his _"I'!" _act.

But as she knew he would, Rido did not give in to her demands. He began to play with her bangs, moving them behind her ear and stroking her earlobe.

"You know... you really look like your mother... so beautiful..." he whispered in a deadly tone.

Rido's long fingers caressed her face, running down to the centre of her chin and stopping near her throat. Yuki could feel the lump in her throat as the man touched her.

"No..." Yuki whispered, as her uncle's hands started to run further down as he continued to lick at her neck. He stopped short at the top of her nightgown, and a truly evil smile twisted his face and the erotic expression became even more evident in his eyes.

"Yes... you're mine, now, Yuki... you can never escape me... and you really are such a big girl, now..."

His fingers began to fumble on the cloth protecting her upper body, and then, quite violently, he ripped at it. Yuki screamed, and knowing what he was going to do, struggled harder than she'd ever struggled in her life.

'_Kaname!' _

Rido licked his lips as he looked at her figure, and the fingers began to move again, placed directly over her heart, and for a moment, he didn't do anything. Yuki tried to cover herself by swinging her long hair in front of her, but Rido was not having that and began stroking her breasts like a pervert.

He gave a heavy pant and instead unbuttoned his own shirt, and once completed, unzipped his fly, removing his pants. Yuki struggled with the ropes binding her legs, knowing if she got them free, she'd be able to buy some time, but Rido was one step ahead of her and seized her around the waist, tearing off the rest of her gown and half of her underwear in one swift movement.

The man pressed into her, smothering her with his body weight, and she felt him rip off the last piece of protective clothing she had, leaving her fully exposed at the same time as she realized he, too, was now completely naked.

She closed her eyes tightly, letting the tears flow down her face. Rido kicked her legs apart as he attempted to enter. Yuki opened her eyes in shock. She now noticed, having been too distracted before, that the ropes that had been tied around her legs had come undone from her constant moving. Knowing she had to do it now before Rido could do anything more, she swung her right leg up and kicked Rido right in his advancing member, making him fall to his knees in a groan.

Yuuki started to head for the door but Rido was on his feet, now, and with a sharp growl, wrapped his hands around Yuki's neck, throwing her head back onto the concrete wall. She saw stars.

"You want to play rough, then?" Rido's voice was high and sharp.

He swung her to the floor, and she yelped as she fell to the floor with a crash, and made to crawl away. But Rido reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair, preventing her from going anywhere. He effortlessly tossed her over onto her back and forced himself on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head.

"Where are my manners? I should have warmed you up first before I started." His mouth was curved into that sadistic smile again.

"No... Please..." Yuki found herself begging. "Please..."

Rido gave a throaty chuckle. "Please what, Yuki?'Please fuck me, uncle Rido'?"

Yuki thrashed as his fingers found their way between her legs and inserted them inside of her. "No... Please... don't..."

He went in deeper, making Yuki scream in agony. Rido laughed.

"Yes... keep screaming, Yuki. I like to hear you scream..."

And then the pain was too much; something bigger and rougher entered her, then, and she screamed so hard and loud she thought her throat had torn. She'd never in her life felt such pain like this. She could feel the sticky wetness erupt from between her legs as Rido made use of her, and all she could focus on was the wave after wave of pain. She grit her teeth through the tears as he slid himself in and out and whispered in pure hatred, "Kaname ... will make you pay for this... he'll kill you.. He'll going to make you suffer for what you've done to me..."

Rido just smirked down at her, his uncaring eyes meeting her hate-filled ones. "Oh, I would like to see him try, my dear..."

And then the pain was gone. He pulled out, and rose away from her. She was much too weak to move. With his exit came a new pain and she pressed her legs together and sobbed as the blood flowed onto the concrete. Rido, who was now dressed, didn't spare her a glance as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving her bleeding, cold and dirty in the room alone.

"Kaname….Kaname…Wherever you are. Please…please…come and save me." Yuuki whispered in tears.

All she had left was her tears now, and the pain, and the single hope that Kaname would find her and save her from this hellish nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 13. The next chapter is probably going to be about **

**1)****Zero and his family**

**Or **

**2)The former night class and their children. **

**Which ever one you want, just ask me in your reviews and I'll have the next chapter up and posted. See ya and don't forget to review.**


	14. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note**

**I am very grateful for those who have reviewed and favored this story which really lift my spirit and everything, but now, I'm in a dilemma on how to write the next chapter, so I'm asking you my dear fans if you can help me think up a new chapter of ****'Whatever Love Brings'**** and whatever idea I think is best would be in the next chapter.**

**So, please do help me or else I won't be able to continue.**

**Ari1027Nicole**


End file.
